Just Little Seduction
by MegaTraduc
Summary: Traducción de Just a Little Seduction: Yukio esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su videojuego de vuelta, aunque sea un poco de seducción... [Riruka x YUKIO] ONE SHOT


Traducción: Just a Little Seduction (Un Poco de Seducción).

Fan Fic original: s/10585961/1/Just-a-Little-Seduction

Sinopsis: Yukio esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su videojuego de vuelta, aunque sea un poco de seducción... [Riruka x YUKIO] ONE SHOT

Autor del Fic: ConteurCG

Autor del Manga/Anime: Tite Cubo

Traductor: MegaTraduc

* * *

Just a Little Seduction

-Esta bien. ¿Quién se los ha comido?

Nadie respondió.

-Ejem- Se aclaró la garganta antes de reiterar- He dicho, ¿quién se ha comido mis rosquillas?- Riruka miró alrededor de las sala analizando los rostros de cada fullbringuer con el fin de seleccionar a su culpable. Miró hacia abajo, a la caja de donuts vacía y apretó su puño enfadada. Todo el mundo sabía que no debían poner un dedo sobre sus queridas rosquillas, pues el infierno caería sobre el que se atreviera a comer todas y cada uno de ellas.

-Obviamente, nadie- Dijo Yukio con tono malhumorado, sus ojos todavía observaban el juego que sujetaba frente a él.

-Bueno, ¡entonces, debes de ser tu!- Respondió ella señalando con un acusador dedo al rubio chico que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla.

-¿Por qué iba a querer yo unas estúpidas rosquillas?- Preguntó él con calma mientras sus dedos seguían tecleando vigorosamente en el juego que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Por que estas decidido a irritarme- Contraatacó ella acercándose a su sospechosamente acusado. El chico no se digno a mirarla aún estando a dos palmos de la muchacha.

-¿Yo? ¿Quiero irritarte a ti?- Interrogó él retóricamente tratando de concentrarse en ganar el último nivel de su videojuego. Se había quedado despierto toda la noche tratando de completarlo- Eres la única que esta irritando por aquí.

-¿Disculpa?- Cuestionó la joven con ojos abiertos como platos, aparentemente ofendida por semejante ofensa. Rápidamente se agachó para arrancar la máquina de sus manos, escondiéndola tras su espalda.

El muchacho miró sus manos vacías un breve momento para luego dirigir una mirada tiránica. Por el contrario, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Riruka al poder ver tal expresión de frustración.

-Tu eres el irritante. Estarás lejos de tus videojuegos durante todo el día- Replicó esta, mirando al chico ahora en silencio frente a ella. Su ojo (el que no estaba cubierto tras la mata de pelo o su sombrero) la miró con indignación.

-Devuélvemela- Exigió con voz generalmente calmada.

-No- Respondió ella con confianza. Caminó lentamente hasta salir de la habitación.

Yukio apretó los puños segundos antes de ir tras ella.

Los fullbringers restantes continuaron sus propios quehaceres tranquilamente, sin molestarse en obstaculizar las habituales peleas entre esos dos.

Riruka entró en su habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama con la videoconsola en la mano. Yukio entro tras ella, quedando en frente y de pié con los puños fuertemente cerrados colgando de sus costados. Tenía un aspecto extraño al no tener la cabeza inclinada hacia su juego.

-Devuélvemela, Riruka- Dijo airado desde su posición.

-No. Debes admitir que has cogido mis rosquillas- Contestó Riruka, jugando con la videoconsola en ahora su posesión.

Se la quedó mirando distraído por un momento, para luego agacharse rápidamente tratando de arrebatársela de las manos. Esta tiró de ella, apretando su agarre por si acaso.

-No trates de arrebatármela- Le advirtió, mirándolo amenazadora.

-¿Por que estas tan enfadada? Solo tienes que devolvérmela- Volvió a reclamar. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo alejado de su juego. Sentía como si una parte de él hubiera desaparecido, estaba incompleto.

-¡No me insultes! O aré algo malo con tu preciado juego- Amenazó, dejando uno de sus pases en forma de corazón sobre la videoconsola. El chico se estremeció, deteniendo su mano para no golpearla.

Yukio se dio cuenta de que la estaba molestando y de que había aparecido una sonrisa en su cara. La encantaba jugar con él.

-¿Vas a admitirlo o no?- Demandó Riruka con picardía. Se bajó de la cama para estar frente a él. Ahora el juego estaba en su mano.

Él la miró por un momento, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Esta la miró desconcertada, no esperaba el repentino cambio de ánimo.

Dio un paso más cerca de ella, inclinando hacia delante su rostro a punto de unirse con el contrario. La chica sintió un rubor arrastrarse por sus mejillas cuando los labios de Yukio se acercaron a su oído. Habló en voz baja, su aliento la hacía cosquillas- A veces pienso que solo haces estas cosas para llamar mi atención.

Los ojos de Riruka se abrieron ante el comentario. Se estremeció ligeramente, dando un paso hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y calmar su ya desbordado corazón. Entonces sintió el borde de la cama tocando la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

Yukio dio un paso más cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, una vez más. Confiado le puso una mano en la mejilla, mirándola con su sonrisa- Esta bien, te voy a dar atención- Dijo tranquilamente antes de inclinarse y besarla en los labios.

Ella saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando suavemente en la cama. Sus ojos magentas se ampliaron enormemente con la mejillas encendidas de un profundo tono rosado. Yukio volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, la sonrisa de sus labios nunca vaciló. Extendió una mano hacia ella, que bajó por el brazo hasta llegar a su mano. Riruka podía oír los latidos de su corazón, todavía completamente en shock por los acontecimientos que actualmente estaba presenciando. Y luego, por supuesto...

Rápidamente le arrebató su videojuego, caminando tranquilo hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo por un momento, mirando por encima del hombro a la chica que ahora yacía asustada, a la par que sonrojada. Esta se tumbó en la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa y con los labios ligeramente separados, como si tuviera algo que decir, pero no pudo.

Yukio dejó escapar una risita, satisfecho de si mismo por ser capaz de sofocar sus travesuras. -Supongo que la seducción en realidad funciona a veces- Pensó para si mismo antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Riruka parpadeó en todo su estupor.

Ese beso...

Era tan sutil...

Tan dulce...

Casi como...

¿Rosquillas?


End file.
